Bubbles
by Garis Miring
Summary: SLASH SBRL Sirius yang sedang bosan kembali menemukan kesenangannya bermain gelembung sabun. Bukan sembarang gelembung sabun tentunya...


**Bubbles**

By: Remus Black

Menjadi remaja pembosan, bagi Sirius, lebih banyak tidak enaknya daripada untungnya. Meskipun kata orang-orang di saat bosan otakmu menjadi lebih kreatif (karena mencari sesuatu yang pantas dikerjakan), tetap saja Ia selalu menemukan dirinya melamun sambil menyalahkan langit ataupun perapian yang biasa Ia pandang saat merasa bosan.

Segala cara (atau ulah?) sudah Ia lakukan untuk mengusir rasa bosannya. Seperti mengikuti saran James untuk membuat boneka voodoo Snivellus (yang mana Ia temukan sangat menarik), atau Peter yang menyuruhnya untuk mengerjai para pixie dengan memberi mereka permen jahe supaya berhenti berteriak-teriak, dan juga saran Remus untuk lebih baik mengajukan proposal untuk debat esai Transfigurasi kepada McGonagall. Usulan terakhir agaknya kurang berkenan untuk orang malas belajar seperti Sirius.

Jadi di sinilah Ia, seperti biasa, terbenam di antara rerumputan di pinggir danau Hogwarts dan menatap ke arah langit cerah. Pancaran cahaya matahari membuat warna bola mata kelabunya terlihat transparan. Saking bosannya, Ia tak keberatan jika harus tidur siang di situ. Hanya saja biasanya setiap Ia tidur tiba-tiba terdapat segerombolan gadis memekik sambil mengomentari pose tidurnya yang (katanya) menawan dan itu membuat Sirius terbangun tiba-tiba mendengar suara berisik yang ditimbulkan segerombolan gadis itu.

Menahan kantuk, Ia secara samar mendengar suara rumput terinjak (oh ya, pendengaran Sirius bagaikan Ninja), yang mana berarti ada orang mendekat.

"Sedang apa, Padfoot?"

Sirius menyipitkan mata melihat seraut wajah menutupi pemandangan langit yang sedang dinikmatinya. Namun Ia tidak merasa rugi sama sekali, karena pemandangan penggantinya tak kalah indah dari langit biru yang cerah.

Remus Lupin, teman seasramanya, menyapanya sambil membungkuk sedikit. Ujung dasinya yang tergantung nyaris menyentuh ujung hidung Sirius. Rambut keemasannya seolah memancarkan cahaya dari setiap helai kusut yang tertimpa sinar matahari. Anak laki-laki itu lalu berpindah haluan dan duduk di samping Sirius yang masih berbaring.

"Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku," kata Remus sambil mengeluarkan isi tasnya dan mengeluarkan seperangkat alat tulis, "sedang apa, Padfoot?"

Sirius menoleh ke arahnya, Remus tidak sepenuhnya fokus akan jawaban yang akan diterimanya. Itu berarti Ia hanya basa-basi. Sudah kebiasaannya beramah-tamah terlebih dahulu terhadap orang di sekitarnya kalau Ia berniat untuk menetap di suatu tempat dalam waktu yang lama, dalam hal ini, Sirius dan pinggir danau Hogwarts.

"Sedang menjawab pertanyaanmu," jawab Sirius sambil memerhatikan ujung pena bulu yang digenggam Remus.

"Hmm," Remus hanya menjawab seadanya sambil terus berkonsentrasi pada tulisannya. Itu biasa diartikan Sirius sebagai perintah tersirat dari Remus kalau Ia harus menemaninya belajar.

Masih merasa bosan, jalan pikiran Sirius masuk dalam tahap dimana Ia akan mulai memerhatikan hal-hal yang tidak penting. Misalnya, Ia baru menyadari kalau jarak kerapatan antar bulu yang terdapat pada pena bulu Remus berbeda-beda setiap segmen, juga lima senti sebelum mencapai pangkal, Remus akan mengisi tinta dengan cara menyelupkan pena bulu itu ke botol tinta di sebelahnya. Ia juga menghitung kira-kira waktu yang dibutuhkan Remus untuk berganti tinta.

Beralih dari pena bulu, karena sudah hafal akan polanya dan lagi-lagi rasa bosan seperti biasa menyerangnya, Ia mulai memerhatikan pergerakan tangan Remus jika sedang menulis. Ujung ibu jarinya yang beradu dengan telunjuknya saat memegang pena bulunya sesekali menunjukkan gerakan antusias, rupanya Ia sedang membuat paragraf argumentasi. Selama ini yang Sirius tahu Remus memang lebih suka mengutarakan pendapat lewat tulisan daripada mengutarakannya langsung. Hal ini juga yang rupanya membuat Sirius makin tertarik untuk mengetahui pola pikir Remus.

Remus, baginya, merupakan sosok yang paling misterius sepanjang masa. Kadang-kadang Ia merasa Remus menaruh pikirannya di tempat lain bahkan saat orang sedang bicara padanya. Namun Ia bisa menanggapi dengan sangat jelas isi seluruh percakapan walaupun terlihat tidak menyimaknya.

Bukan hanya itu saja yang membuat Sirius tertarik. Lain dengan dirinya, Remus sama sekali tidak pernah terlihat bosan.

Dan ini merupakan pertanyaan sepanjang hidupnya semenjak mengenal Remus.

Apa yang dapat membuat Remus bosan?

Sirius bangkit secara tiba-tiba untuk duduk, yang pergerakannya dapat membuat orang kaget. Menghentak tanah lalu dengan cepat melakukan rol depan sambil berdiri menampar udara. Ia menoleh ke belakang, Remus sama sekali tidak terganggu oleh tindakannya barusan, sungguh hebat.

Sirius menghela napas dan kembali duduk di samping Remus.

Ia memerhatikan Remus yang masih konsentrasi terhadap tugas perkamennya. Sirius menggeser posisi duduknya dan menjulurkan kepalanya ke arah lengan Remus untuk melihat isi esainya,

_...katak yang telah diubah menjadi kecebong, menurut para Ahli Transfigurasi abad 15, merupakan penyimpangan hukum sihir yang cukup serius. Dengan adanya percobaan praktek mantra tersebut, para penyihir di masa itu otomatis merasa..._

Remus berhenti sebentar, Sirius menunggu kelanjutannya. Hebat juga anak ini, pikirnya, tetap bisa menulis lancar tanpa canggung sedikitpun walaupun sedang diperhatikan seperti itu.

_... terganggu karena mantra Transfigurasi tersebut dianggap menyalahi hukum metamorfosis katak. Lebih lagi karena sekarang ini anak bernama Sirius Black sedang memerhatikan dengan sangat kurang kerjaan sebuah esai temannya dan tidak bergeming sedikitpun bahkan saat Ia membaca kalimat ini yang sudah jelas membicarakan tentang dirinya..._

Remus berhenti menulis, Sirius menatapnya. Menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Jalan pikiranmu sungguh sulit ditebak..." kata Sirius akhinya, masih melayangkan tatapannya ke arah Remus.

"Lebih baik kau mengerjakan sesuatu yang lebih berguna daripada berusaha membuatmu terlihat idiot di depan umum," ujar Remus sambil balas menatapnya.

Sirius memajukan bibir bawahnya, cemberut. Lalu duduk bersilang tangan di samping Remus.

Saat bersila tangan seperti itu, Sirius merasakan ada yang aneh di bagian dadanya, lebih tepatnya di saku jubahnya. Seperti sebuah tabung kecil.

Sirius mengeluarkannya, mengocoknya. Cairan itu berbusa. Rasanya bukan air liur Naga, pikirnya. Ia merogoh sakunya lagi dan menemukan sebuah kerangka tangkai dengan lingkaran di ujungnya.

Ah ya, rupanya itu gelembung sabun. Tangkai itu digunakan untuk meniupkan cairan sabun yang nantinya akan menjadi gelembung. Namun itu bukan cairan sabun biasa. Ia ingat saat minggu lalu membeli barang itu di Hogsmeade, penjaga tokonya bilang gelembung sabun yang dihasilkan dapat mengeluarkan suara yang ada di dalam pikiran si peniup saat meniupnya.

Sirius mencobanya, Ia meniupnya setelah memikirkan satu kalimat yang ada di benaknya. Satu gelembung besar terbentuk, berhubung angin bertiup lumayan kencang, gelembung itu pun pecah dengan cepat dan mengeluarkan satu kalimat dalam suara Sirius,

"_HEI, AKU BOSAN!"_

Cukup keras, sampai-sampai Remus terperanjat dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke tengah danau. Ia mencari-cari sumber suara itu.

"Kau ngapain sih?" tanya Remus agak terganggu.

"Suara barusan mewakili keadaanku saat ini," jawab Sirius sambil mengaduk tangkai ke dalam tabung cairan gelembungnya, "aku bosan, jadi kuputuskan saja untuk membuat balon-balonan."

Remus memutar bola matanya, "gelembung maksudmu—kupikir sebaiknya kau mencari kegiatan yang lebih berguna daripada mencemari seisi danau dengan substrat yang terdapat pada gelembung begitu benda itu pecah di tengah danau."

Sirius mengeluarkan suara dari dasar tenggorokannya, yang kalau didengar mirip suara orang yang hendak meludah, sebelum Remus memotongnya lagi dengan kalimat,

"Lagipula bermain gelembung seperti itu membuatmu terlihat kekanakan,"

Sirius meraih tutup kepala dari jubah Remus dan memasangkannya secara tiba-tiba ke kepala Remus, "tentu saja kita masih anak-anak, dasar bodoh."

"Kurasa umur delapan belas tidak lagi pantas disebut anak-anak," kata Remus sambil meneruskan membolak-balik halaman buku yang ada di pangkuannya.

Sirius mengehentikan kegiatannya meniup gelembung dan berbalik memandangi Remus.

"Moony,"

"Apa?"

"Kau cocok juga memakai tudung kepala seperti itu," ujar Sirius.

Remus dengan cepat meletakkan pena bulunya dengan canggung dan menyibakkan tutup kepalanya ke belakang, rambutnya menjadi sedikit berantakan setelah itu. Sirius menertawakannya.

"Apalagi dengan rambutmu yang acak-acakan seperti ini, Moony," komentar Sirius dalam tawanya sambil mengacak-acak rambut Remus. Anak itu berkelit dan menabok-nabok telapak tangan Sirius.

"Jangan mengataiku!" seru Remus ketus.

"LAH, KOK NGATAIN SIH?" Sirius masih terus menggodanya, "kalau kau berkata asal seperti itu tandanya kau sedang bosan."

Kali ini gantian Remus yang menyerang Sirius secara tiba-tiba, menggunakan penutup kepala yang terdapat pada jubah Gryffindor mereka untuk membenamkan kepala Sirius.

"Kurasa kau perlu mendinginkan kepalamu di dalam sana dan berhenti mengangguku," ujar Remus galak.

Sirius mendongakkan kepalanya dan malah bermain-main dengan penutup kepalanya, "aku si Kerudung Hitaaaam," katanya sok imut.

Remus berusaha tidak memedulikannya dan meneruskan mengerjakan tugas esainya sementara Sirius kembali bermain dengan cairan gelembungnya. Beberapa saat kemudian, pemandangan di sekitar danau dipenuhi gelembung-gelembung sabun bagaikan _playgroup_ di siang hari. Remus hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu.

Lama Ia menelaah beberapa paragraf yang terdapat pada bukunya sampai ketika dilihatnya sebuah gelembung melayang dan memantul-mantul pelan di antara halaman bukunya sebelum akhirnya meletus pelan. Remus mengabaikannya tetapi benda itu justru makin marak mendatangi bukunya. Ia menoleh untuk memarahi Sirius, tapi yang didapatnya malahan sebuah gelembung yang sangat besar pecah di wajahnya.

"Aduh—"

Rupanya percikan yang ditimbulkan gelembung tadi mengenai mata Remus. Anak itu mengaduh pelan dan mengucek matanya dengan satu tangan.

"Ups, maaf!" Sirius dengan cepat menaruh tabung gelembungnya dan mengecek keadaan Remus, "kau tidak apa-apa, Remus?"

Remus mengangkat tangannya dan memperlihatkan matanya yang merah dan berair, sambil sesekali mengedip.

"Sakit tauk," ujarnya pelan sambil meringis, "dasar..."

"Yahh," Sirius mengambil tisu dari sakunya dan mengelapnya ke mata Remus, "maafkan aku ya."

"Tidak apa-apa, Padfoot," kata Remus akhirnya, setelah dari tadi terus-terusan mendesis kesakitan, "aku mengerti kau sedang bosan."

Sirius memberinya usapan terakhir pada matanya dengan tisu, "apakah itu berarti kau mau menemaniku bermain?"

Setelah sebelah matanya sembuh benar, Remus dapat melihat wajah memohon-yang-dapat-membuatmu-terenyuh khas Sirius serta senyumannya yang selama ini jarang Ia lihat. Walaupun masih memakai tudung kepala seperti Pelahap Maut, Sirius tetap terlihat menarik di mata Remus.

Remus meraih penutup kepala Sirius dan mengebelakangkannya kembali. Rambut hitam Sirius, lain dengan Remus tadi, jatuh teratur saat benda itu sudah tidak menutupi kepalanya—persis seperti rambut para model di berbagai iklan sampo yang Ia lihat di televisi Muggle.

"Apakah permainan gelembung dapat dilakukan berdua?" tanya Remus sangsi. Namun Ia membereskan segala perangkat akademiknya sebagai tanda berminat untuk berpartisipasi.

"Oh, tentu saja bisa!" ujar Sirius bersemangat karena akhirnya dapat mengajak seseorang untuk mengusir rasa bosannya. Ia kembali mengambil tabung beserta tangkai gelembung yang tadi terletak di sebelahnya. "Begini caranya, pertama, celupkan tangkai ke dalam tabung—"

"Kalau itu aku sudah tahu," ujar Remus tak sabaran.

"Dengar dulu dong..." potong Sirius kelewat sopan, "lalu begini," katanya sambil mengangkat tangkai itu di antara wajah mereka berdua yang sedang berhadapan, "nah, kau tiup duluan."

Remus mengernyit penasaran, "apa bedanya?"

"Tiup sajalah, Moons!" kata Sirius tak sabaran juga.

"Oke,"

Remus meniup gelembung itu pelan, belum sempat lepas ke udara. Tiba-tiba Sirius balas meniupnya juga, membuat gelembung itu cembung ke arah yang sebaliknya. Remus agak terkejut dan meniup gelembung itu kembali ke arah Sirius sampai akhirnya pecah di ujung hidung Sirius.

"Aku menang!" seru Remus gembira, "begitu cara mainnya?"

Sirius mengusap hidungnya yang kena sabun, "yah, sebenarnya tadi aku mengalah untuk memberi contoh—baguslah kalau kau sudah mengerti," katanya sambil mengangkat bahu dan nyengir.

"Oh begitukah?" balas Remus, "kita lihat saja, ayo mulai lagi."

Sirius, yang merasa tertantang, mengaduk tangkai ke dalam tabung dengan penuh semangat. "Siap? Aku duluan ya?"

Sirius meniupnya—mungkin karena itu adalah gelembung sihir, makanya tidak mudah meletus—ke arah wajah Remus, pastinya, dan rupanya anak itu tak mau kalah, Ia balas meniupnya ke arah Sirius sampai gelembung itu lepas dan melayang. Lalu pecah di pipi Sirius.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang ganjil, sangat samar,

"_Senangnya bisa berada sedekat ini dengan Sirius..."_

Sirius mengernyit, suara siapa barusan? Sepertinya berasal dari gelembung tadi...

"Sirius, ada apa?" tanya Remus, "kau sudah bosan ya?"

"Apa? Tentu saja tidak," ujar Sirius cepat, "aku hanya merasa tadi ada yang—ah, lupakanlah! Ayo mulai lagi."

Mereka melakukan prosedur yang sama, Remus terlihat sangat bersemangat sekali karena dari tadi Ia yang menang, dan ini mengakibatkan banyak gelembung yang pecah di sekitar pendengaran Sirius. Suara-suara itu mulai terdengar lagi,

"_Yeii, aku menang lagi!"_

"_Aduh, kenapa Sirius tidak berusaha membalas tiupannya ya?"_

"_Wah, gelembung yang ini besar sekali"_

Sirius tidak berani berasumsi seperti ini, tapi tampaknya suara yang dari tadi terdengar adalah milik lawan mainnya, ya, Remus Lupin.

Mengingat ini adalah gelembung yang dapat merekam pesan si peniup sebelum Ia melepaskannya. Jadi dari tadi Ia mendengar semua isi benak Remus?

Ini semakin menarik, pikir Sirius. Ia melanjutkan 'permainannya' dengan Remus.

Sesekali Ia mendengar kalimat-kalimat janggal,

"_Aku suka caranya mengerjap saat gelembung itu pecah di wajahnya."_

"_Kalau kuperhatikan, bola matanya lebih indah daripada gelembung"_

Kurang lebih pernyataan semacam itulah yang terdengar di telinga Sirius begitu beberapa gelembung meletus di sekitar wajahnya. Kata-kata indah kembali terdengar. Sebenarnya bukan kalimatnya saja yang indah, bagi Sirius, warna suara yang dikeluarkan juga tak kalah indahnya.

"Sirius, kau melamun?"

Anak yang barusan disapa mengerjap, mengembalikan kesadarannya, "ah, tidak, apa terlihat seperti itu?"

Remus mengangguk, "ya, tadi terlihat seperti berkonsentrasi pada sesuatu—ah, sudahlah, masih mau main?"

Sirius memberinya anggukan perlahan dan menatapnya dengan aneh, kemudian Ia mengaduk kembali, mengangkat tangkai itu ke spasi di antara wajah mereka berdua.

"Kau dulu, Moons." Kata Sirius.

Remus tersenyum kecil dan meniup lapisan transparan itu. Cembungan kembali terbentuk, mereka saling tiup sampai akhirnya—seperti biasa—Remus yang mengambil alih udara dan lepaslah gelembung mungil itu. Remus tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan terkikik begitu benda itu melayang pecah di pelipis Sirius.

"_Rasanya Ia tidak lagi berminat pada permainan ini,"_

Sirius mengarahkan tatapannya secara tiba-tiba ke arah Remus, hingga membuat anak itu terkejut.

"Ada apa, Sirius?!"

Sirius mengambil tangkai berujung bulat itu dan mengaduknya ke dalam tabung. Meniup selaput transparan itu dan membuatnya terlepas hingga melayang ke udara. Begitu benda itu sampai di telinga anak di hadapannya, Sirius menyentuhnya dengan jari hingga benda itu meletus.

"_Remus,"_

"_Kau dengar aku, tidak?"_

Remus menggaruk telinganya, Ia agak terkejut karena dari tadi tidak melihat pergerakan sama sekali dari mulut Sirius. Berarti semua suara itu berasal dari—

"_Maaf kalau aku belum memberitahumu, tapi ini adalah gelembung ajaib, yah mungkin kau sudah tahu kegunaannya sekarang."_

Remus membekap mulutnya sendiri, wajahnya memerah secara tiba-tiba.

"_Ya, dan dari tadi aku mendengar semuanya saat kita bermain tiup gelembung"_

"_Maafkan aku karena tidak memberitahumu dari awal, bukan untuk menertawakanmu, kok! Aku punya alasan yang lebih pribadi..._"

Remus memandang rerumputan sambil mengernyit. Namun Sirius tahu bahwa sesungguhnya Remus masih berkonsentrasi penuh mendengarkan kalimat-dalam-gelembung-nya dan menuntut kelanjutannya.

"_Begini, mungkin kedengarannya aneh, tapi dari tadi aku mendengar semua kata-kata dalam benakmu dan... menemukan diriku tersanjung akan hal itu."_

"_Kau tahu, perasaan ini aneh, kurasa aku tak pandai mendeskripsikannya dalam kalimat—kalau saja gelembung ini juga bisa berbagi perasaan."_

"_Yah, intinya aku senang mendengarmu bahagia bila di dekatku. Karena, mungkin kau tidak tahu, Remus, selama ini aku selalu merasakan hal yang sama setiap bertemu denganmu."_

Remus menambah kernyitannya itu dengan senyuman, masih menatap rerumputan di sebelah kiri Sirius. Wajahnya kembali memerah.

Saat Sirius hendak meluncurkan gelembungnya kembali, Remus menahannya.

"Katakan saja apa yang perlu kau sampaikan kepadaku, Padfoot, meskipun menggunakan gelembung tentunya lebih unik."

Sirius angkat bahu, "jika itu maumu, baiklah, aku mencintaimu."

Remus terdiam, selintas ekspresi kaget lewat di wajahnya. Namun Ia bisa mengendalikan itu semua, "kalau ini adalah salah satu caramu untuk mengusir rasa bosan—"

"Tidak, tidak, aku sungguh-sungguh," Sirius mengoreksi, "aku sudah lama menyukaimu."

Remus memandang Sirius, lama, sampai akhirnya berpaling karena hampir terlena oleh pesona mata abu-abunya, "baiklah, kau berhasil mengatasi rasa bosanmu, dan sekarang apa—"

Gerakan Sirius yang terlalu tiba-tiba membuat Remus tidak bisa berkelit dari serangan-tudung-kepala yang dilancarkan oleh anak berambut hitam di depannya. Masih berusaha melepaskan tudung dari jubahnya sendiri, Remus merasa ada sesuatu yang basah mendorong bibirnya. Ia tidak bisa melihat karena keadaan sekitarnya agak gelap karena penutup kepalanya.

"Sirius!" Remus berusaha menghindar, "sedang apa kau?!"

"Membuktikan kalau ucapanku tadi..." jawab Sirius, "...bukanlah pengusir rasa bosan."

Remus mengernyit, merasa terganggu, terlebih karena habis di_serang_ secara tiba-tiba seperti itu. Namun harus Ia akui, sebenarnya sudah lama Ia ingin Sirius melakukan hal barusan kepadanya.

"Kau terlihat manis dengan penutup kepala itu," ujar Sirius.

Remus ingin sekali membantah, tapi entah kenapa senyum Sirius yang dapat membuat seluruh anak gadis di Hogwarts meleleh itu kini membius otaknya dan membekukan seluruh sendi geraknya. Remus hanya bisa membiarkan Sirius merangkak maju ke arahnya, meraih dagunya dan mencium bibirnya lembut.

Efek dari perasaan kaget mungkin telah mengotomatiskan fungsi kelopak matanya untuk menutup. Dirinya yang tidak melakukan perlawanan karena saking terkejutnya harus rela terdorong ke arah rumput oleh Sirius yang dari tadi semakin pandai memainkan bibir di daerah mulutnya. Remus hanya bisa mengeluarkan erangan sebagai tanda protes. Akhirnya Sirius berhenti membungkam mulutnya dan beralih ke sepanjang tulang rahang sampai leher sebelah kiri.

Usaha paling maksimal yang dapat dilakukan Remus hanyalah membuka mata, karena Ia tahu Sirius terlalu egois untuk menuruti permintaannya supaya segera berhenti memperlakukannya seperti itu. Ah, lagipula Remus tidak keberatan, kok.

"Baik-baik saja, Remus?" tanya Sirius di telinganya, Ia mengecup daerah itu perlahan, membuat Remus merinding.

"Kau yang tahu jawabannya," jawab Remus sambil meraih tudung kepala dari belakang tengkuk Sirius dan memakaikannya ke anak laki-laki di atasnya, "semua ini karena kau dan gelembungmu itu."

Sirius tersenyum, menyibakkan poni Remus dan membaui dahinya, "jadi, apakah ini cukup untuk membuktikan kesungguhanku?"

"Rasanya belum," Remus tersenyum aneh, "dan—hei, kau terlihat manis juga dengan penutup kepalamu itu."

"Diamlah, aku tak pantas disebut 'manis', manis." Katanya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Kurasa anak laki-laki tak akan senang disebut 'manis', kalau kau mau, katakanlah dengan gelembungmu itu."

Sirius tidak membiarkan Remus berkomentar lebih panjang lagi. Ia membungkam sumber suara itu dengan mulutnya.

_tamat_

CATATAN PENGARANG:

Sempat tertunda satu hari. Sungguh melelahkan, hampir tiga ribu kata! Padahal tadinya cuma mau dipost sebagai fanfic 1500 kata, melencengnya jauh amat, mengingat ini fanfic satu situasi.

Oh, sebenarnya ide ceritanya sudah ada lamaaaa sekali, semenjak melihat iklan pasta gigi (dimana ada cewek dan cowok yang bertemu di suatu keramaian, dan si cewek menemukan cowoknya dengan cara mengikuti gelembung yang bertebaran di udara), dan juga, berbalas tiup—seperti yang dilakukan dalam cerita—juga terinspirasi dari iklan televisi ini.

Jika sedang senggang dan butuh inspirasi untuk apapun, saya sering ke teras kamar untuk bermain gelembung sabun, hehhe, dan itu biasanya manjur. Salah satu teman saya, yang waktu itu pernah menginap, tahu kebiasaan ini. Sayang sekali Ia tak mau diajak main. Main gelembung sabun itu asik, lho! Apalagi kalau di pinggir pantai di kala senja, uahh...


End file.
